Clocks
by fxcdimdrmr
Summary: The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna come back and take you home. [!] Inspired by song Coldplay : Clock and Yellow.


Judul : Clocks

Cast : Park Jimin Baek Yeonso (oc) Kim Taehyung

Rate : PG-17

Genre : Au

"Kau suka tempatnya?"

Yeonso menelisik sekitar. Restoran mewah bernuansa romantis; lampion dengan cahaya redup bergelantungan, lilin-lilin beraroma manis perpaduan lemon dan green tea, kelopak mawar merah yang bertaburan di bawah mereka serta pemain piano yang tengah memainkan instrumen lagu yang mendayu-dayu.

"Ini sangat mewah, pasti mahal," sahut perempuan berumur duapuluh empat tahun setelah puas indranya menelusuri penjuru restoran.

Jimin menggeleng. Sembari mempersilakan istrinya untuk duduk, ia berbisik, "Tidak ada yang mahal jika itu untukmu, Baby."

Sumringah, gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Ini adalah makan malam paling spesial bagi Yeonso. Ya, karena pasalnya, kesibukan seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan terkenal Korea, membuat Jimin tak selalu sempat makan malam bersama sang istri.

Pada hari iniㅡtepat keenam bulan mereka telah menjadi pasangan suami istri, Jimin ingin menebus semuanya.

Lelaki itu terlampau mengerti bagaimana menyenangkan hati istrinya, yang merasa sedikit muak dengan tak adanya waktu berdua di rumah.

Maka dari itu, setelah mengutus sekretarisnya untuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan berisi gaun hitam dan juga bunga mawar merah kepada istrinya, ia mengosongkan seluruh jadwal agar ia bisa pulang lebih awal untuk makan malam bersama Yeonso.

23 mei 2019.

Tujuh bulan lalu, tepatnya saat Jimin terpilih menjadi direktur pada perusahaan konstruksiㅡanak cabang dari Hyundai Grupㅡmilik ayahnya, ia mengumumkan akan menikahi karyawannya.

Jimin bilang, pertemuan mereka biasa. Dari pertemuan yang biasa itu jua membuat lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari wanitanya itu langsung jatuh cinta.

Setelah pesta terpilihnya ia menjadi direktur, keesokan harinya Jimin datang didampingi ibu beserta ayahnya berkunjung ke flat kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul dengan maksud melamar Yeonso.

Bagaimana dengan Yeonso saat itu?

Ia amat sangat terkejut.

Terlepas dari fakta bahwa calon suaminya itu adalah atasannya dan juga jabatan yang tengah diemban Park Jimin.

Ia merasa tak pantas.

Jimin tetap Park Jimin. Ia pandai sekali dalam hal

Oh, seluruh warga Korea saat itu sedang bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Jimin menikahi perempuan yatim piatu?! Bahkan, mereka berdua tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Namun Jimin pandai sekali mengolah kata.

Saat tanggal pernikahan mereka dipublikasikan, Jimin berkata bahwa ia percaya kalau cinta bisa datang pada pertemuan pertama. Untuk masa pengenalan, dengan sedikit candaan Jimin berkata jika waktu yang tepat untuk mengenal karakter masing-masing adalah setelah diucapkannya janji di atas altar.

Saat itu seluruh wartawan nampak tak puas dengan pernyataan yang Jimin utarakan, mereka menduga-duga bahwa Yeonso hamil di luar nikah.

Agak aneh memang, pertemuan pertama sudah jatuh cinta, sebulan setelah pemberitahuan lamarannya Jimin akan mengadakan pernikahan secara tertutup. Siapa yang tak heran dengan berita yang terburu-buru ini?

Bukan Jimin jika menyerah dengan berbagai dugaan-dugaan palsu yang para wartawan acungkan.

Setelah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Jimin sangat mencintai calon istrinya dan meyakinkan pada awak media bahwa Yeonso tak sedang hamil, konferensi pers ditutup dengan Jimin yang mengatakan kepada seluruh masyarakat agar tidak mengorek masa lalu Yeonso, terutama kematian kedua orang tua calon istrinya. Yang terakhir ia menekankan untuk tidak terlalu menyorot kehidupannya dengan wanita bermarga Baek tersebut.

Dua bulan pernikahan mereka, Yeonso sangat tertekan dengan berbagai tudingan padanya. Dari rumor yang tersebar, perempuan itu hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Jimin.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika Yeonso juga telah menyukai Jimin sebelum ia terpilih menjadi direktur. Bukan kekayaan, ketampanan dan teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya kharisma dan sikap bijaksana Jimin sebagai atasan.

Entah bagaimana wanita itu bisa tergila-gila pada Jimin hanya dengan memerhatikan lelaki itu sedang memimpin rapat rutin.

Yeonso juga tak menduga, mencintai Jimin bisa sesulit ini.

Setelahnya, semua sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Yeonso. Berlalu begitu saja.

Pada bulan ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya sampai pada hari ini, namanya tak lagi ada di koran yang setiap pagi Jimin baca, masyarakat dan wartawan berhenti datang ke rumahnya. Kehidupannya kembali normal.

Klise, bukan?!

Tapi itu adanya.

Yeonso bagai Cinderella. Anak yatim piatu yang juga harus menghidupi bibinya, terpaksa berhenti dari perusahaan kecil karena gaji yang ia dapat tidak bisa dibilang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Dengan modal ijazah lulusan universitas Sungkyunkwan dan juga pengalaman kerja selama dua tahun, Yeonso mencoba peruntungannya pada perusahaan konstruksi besar selevel Hyundai. Percaya diri sekali dia! Namun tak ada yang menduga, saat alam telah berbaik hati padanya, dengan satu kali interview, ia diterima sebagai staf IT.

Belum genap tiga bulan berkerja, lalu dengan sekonyong-konyong lelaki tampan nan kaya raya meminangnya.

Sungguh, benar-benar sebuah dongeng.

Dan perempuan itu bahagia hidup dalam cerita dongeng yang nyata ini.

"Aku ke belakang sebentar, oke."

Itu Jimin, setelah menaruh pisau dan sendoknya lalu mengelap sebentar daerah bibir, ia bangkit. Yeonso mengangguk sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kunyahannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin bergetar. Mungkin lelaki itu lupa atau memang sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Yeonso akan meraih benda tersebut, namun ia urungkan. Dalam enam bulan ini Yeonso tak pernah sekali saja membuka ponsel suaminya. Jangankan membuka, memegang pun hanya saat lelaki itu minta ambilkan. Lagipula kenapa harus? Yeonso sendiri mengerti betul kalau panggilan atau pesan yang masuk adalah rekan kerja dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kerja.

Tak ada alasan pula baginya membuka ponsel Jimin atau sampai mengecek seluruh panggilan masuk suaminya. Kepercayaan adalah yang paling penting.

Tak lama, Jimin kembali. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia memperbaiki kemeja yang tadi sempat ia gulung.

Dia sangat tampan. Semua orang tahu itu, tak terkecuali Yeonso.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin sesaat ia telah mendudukan diri.

Yeonso terkesiap, dialihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi menikmati instrumen dari lagu Everything I do oleh Bryan Adams. Lantas ia berucap pada suaminya di seberang, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak ..." Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, ia baru ingat sesuatu, sedetik kemudian berseru, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sayang."

Jimin merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dengan bandul bulan dan matahari.

"Kau suka?" Jimin bertanya penuh harap.

Jantung Yeonso tengah meletup-letup sekarang. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Iya, suka. Sangat."

Tak ada wanita yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Mulai dari gaun, mawar merah, makan malam romantis sampai hadiah. Yeonso sangat menyukainya.

"Biar kupakaikan." Jimin bangkit, mengitari meja lalu memasangkan liontin pada Yeonso. "Cantik, sangat cantik," gumamnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Jim."

Jimin menunduk, mengecup sebentar pundak Yeonso dan bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu, Baek Yeonso. Tidak-tidak, Park Yeonso."

Yeonso terkekeh, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

"Tunggu ..." Jimin tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang bagus, diliriknya pemain piano sejemang, lalu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika dansa sebelum pulang?"

"Dansa?" Bola mata Yeonso membulat, lantas menggeleng. "Tidak, Jim, aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, ayolah, Sayang," ajak Jimin dengan meraih kedua tangan Yeonso agar berdiri. "Hanya sebentar."

"Aku tak pernah berdansa, Jim." Yeonso masih kekeuh menolak Jimin yang setengah merengek.

"Oh, Jim, tadi ponselmu bergetar, lihatlah sebentar. Mungkin saja ada yang penting." Yeonso berkilah, mencoba mengalihkan ajakan Jimin.

"Aku tidak peduli, Nona Park, cepat bangkit!

"Shirreo."

"Ayolah, kau harus." Jimin masih memaksa. Ia tak ingin menyiakan saat-saat romantis seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Park Yeonso, saya memerintahkanmu untuk bangkit!"

"Kau sudah bukan atasanku lagi, Jim. Berhenti memerintahku."

Jimin geram, ditariknya pinggang sang istri sampai tersentak ke pelukannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai kala wanitanya tak melakukan penolakan. "Just follow me, Baby.

Jimin menuntun tangan kanan Yeonso di atas pundaknya. "Kau hanya harus meletakkan satu tanganmu di sini, satu tanganmu yang lain kugenggam lalu gerakan badanmu ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai musiknya."

Yeonso sekali lagi menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, coba saja. Rasakan dan ikuti dentingan pianonya."

Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan diikuti oleh Yeonso dengan kaku. Keduanya telah menikmati musik meski bergerak patah-patah. Yeonso berusaha agar tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti menginjak kaki suaminya misal. Tapiㅡ

"Arg!"

ㅡterlambat, karena Jimin sudah memekik tertahan karena tak sengaja Yeonso menginjak kaki kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku, Jim," lirih wanita itu seraya menunduk.

Jimin menyelipkan anak rambut Yeonso yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya bersamaan dengan kekehan dari bibirnya. Rasanya lelaki itu ingin sekali mencuri satu atau dua ciuman dari istrinya karena gemas. "Tak apa."

"Ayo kita pulang, Jim."

Yeonso menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun segera ditarik oleh Jimin sehingga jarak antara tubuh mereka masing-masing sangat intim. "Sebentar lagi, Sayang.

"Tak ada dansa. Hanya seperti ini ... aku ingin memelukmu." Jimin bergumam.

Yeonso mengalah, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jimin. Jimin menyukai ini, secara tak sengaja mereka jadi semakin dekat.

Menghirup wangi badan Yeonso, Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu istrinya. Mencium satu sampai dua kali pundak Yeonso yang memang sedang terpampang bebas di hadapannya.

Dalam hati, Jimin berbangga diri. Gaun pilihannya adalah yang terbaik. Istrinya sangat cantik hari ini. Gaun hitam polos tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut itu membuat wanita dalam pelukannya kini terlihat lebih seksi.

Dan, sekali lagi, Jimin telah jatuh cinta pada wanitanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeonso, istriku."

Bersambung ...


End file.
